bloodbornefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Толпа охотящихся
Охотящиеся (англ. Huntsman) - противник в игре Bloodborne. Описание Жители Ярнама, зараженные чумой и находящиеся на ранних стадиях болезни. При поверхностном взгляде на них заметны необратимые изменения. Вся голова у них покрыта шерстью, даже лицевая часть почти полностью заросла. У них вытягиваются конечности, вырастают когти. А самое главное, у них помутняется рассудок, они уже мало понимают, кого они перед собой видят: зверя или человека, - поэтому без раздумий готовы его убить. Однако в них все еще угадываются человеческие черты. Не полностью утраченный интеллект позволяет им не только общаться между собой, но и устраивать засады, нападать из-за угла, звать на помощь, использовать тактические хитрости. Они не утратили возможность использовать разнообразное оружие: топоры, вилы, факелы, сабли, ружья, пушки и щиты. Их сила в количестве, поэтому чаще всего они встречаются группами, иногда к ним примыкают колясочники и тролли. Некоторых ярнамитов охраняют собаки, к сожалению, и они, как и их хозяева, заражены чумой. Но даже в этом состоянии они остались преданы своим больным хозяевам. Зараженные ярнамиты думают, что они участвуют в охоте на чудовищ, считая себя людьми. Большинство из них одеты в части следующих сетов, смешанных между собой: Сет Белой Церкви, Сет Черной Церкви и поношенный костюм горожанина. Информация 'Общая' Основной враг, встречающийся по всему Ярнаму и в его окрестностях. Охотники патрулируют улицы Центрального Ярнама по определённым маршрутам, это можно использовать, чтобы или избежать встречи с ними, или устроить засаду на них; иногда они охраняют фиксированные позиции. Сами по себе, они слабые, но почти никогда не появляются по одному, самая большая опасность от них, это способность передвигаться большой толпой, будьте осторожны. Особенно смертельны их атаки факелами с близкого расстояния, так как они, почти не оставляют времени на реакцию и могут ударить несколько раз подряд; с другой стороны, их атаки оружием имеют больший радиус действия, но гораздо медленнее и более предсказуемы. У Охотников много различных версий, но их объединяет общая черта, всех можно быстро убить, несколькими ударами вашего оружия. Чтобы убивать без особого риска, нужно разделять их и сражаться с каждым отдельно, используя Камешки если необходимо. Некоторые варианты, такие как Охотник (Факел & Щит), более защищены и требуют немного другого подхода, но с большинством из них, во время боя, лучше всего сближаться, и не давать им вас атаковать. Охотник (Серп) и Охотник (Тесак), используют более длинные комбинации ударов, но как правило дают шанс на удар в спину, заряженной атакой R2, пока восстанавливаются после своей длинной атаки. Варианты Охотник (Сабля) и Охотник (Вилы) являются наиболее опасными и должны рассматриваться как самая большая угроза в группе, так как могут наносить удары из-за спин других Охотников, доставать до вас. 'С Факелом и Топором' Описание= Ярнамиты с топором и с факелом - очень неудобные противники, при сражении с группой зараженных жителей. Они волочат по земле топор из-за чрезвычайно вытянутой в длину руки, затем наносят удар с медленным замахом. В этот момент его легко парировать. Топором они могут провести и несколько ударов подряд, нанеся средний урон. Атаки факелом наносят ощутимый урон и сбивают ваши атаки, даже быстрым оружием. Ярнамиты могут тыкать факелом вперед, обычно два раза, либо отходя размахивать факелом, обычно совершают три маха. В этот момент лучше не атаковать - у факела очень короткий замах, скорее всего он вас опередит. Атаки факелом нужно избегать, сражаясь с группой ярнамитов, иначе вы рискуете не успеть вообще ничего сделать из-за станящей особенности факела. |-| Тактика= Атакуя их, старайтесь уклонятся, они могут очень быстро ткнуть своим факелом, и легко поразить вас во время вашей атаки, оставайтесь за пределами их ближнего боя и ждите, когда они начнут атаковать. Если они атакуют факелом, дождитесь, когда они закончат размахивать им, и нанесите удар пока они восстанавливаются после своей атаки; если они близко и атакуют топором, быстро сближайтесь сквозь их атаку, и бейте в спину. Они поворачиваются слишком быстро, чтобы использовать после уклонения заряженную R2, быстрая комбинация R1 сработает лучше. Будьте осторожны преследуя их, отступая они могут провести атаку факелом, состоящую из несколько ударов подряд, и можно легко попасть под неё, если неосмотрительно броситься вдогонку. |-| Статистика= * Слабость - 25px|К Огню |-| Дроп= |-| Внешний вид= Huntsman Axe and Torch 01.png|Основной /по всему Ярнаму/ Huntsman Axe and Torch 02.png|В белой одежде /Запретный Лес/ Huntsman Axe and Torch 03.png|Одеты в сет Мясника /Мастерская Церкви Исцеления/ Huntsman Axe and Torch 04.png|Вызван Звонарём /Яаар'гул/ Huntsman Axe and Torch 05.png|ДЛС /Кошмар Охотника/ С Факелом и Щитом Описание= Самый пассивный в рядах толпы охотящихся. Но он может неожиданно понестись на охотника, открыв рот, и толкнуть охотника щитом и поджарив немного факелом. Урон сравним у уроном ярнамита с топором. Деревянный щит выдерживает минимум один удар, реже два, после этого ярнамит теряет равновесие, рука с щитом опускается и охотник может его беспрепятственно убить. |-| Тактика= Трансформационные атаки самый простой способ сбить щит, и провести быструю комбинацию R1, особенно если вы используете одну из них после ускорения, в момент сближения. Атаки дальнего боя и метательное оружие в основном неэффективны против щитов, поэтому всегда сближайтесь и сражайтесь с ними в ближнем бою. Ударив несколько раз подряд по щиту, можно просто пробить их защиту, но это потребляет много выносливости, и без веской причины лучше этого не делать, так как может помешать вам добить врага, после того как пробьёте им щит. |-| Статистика= * Слабость - 25px|К Огню |-| Дроп= |-| Внешний вид= Huntsman Shield and Torch 01.png|Основной /по всему Ярнаму/ Huntsman Shield and Torch 02.png|Вызван Звонарём /Яаар'гул/ Huntsman Shield and Torch 025.png|В яркой одежде /Запретный Лес/ С Серпом Описание= С серпом - очень близок, как по атакам, та и по внешнему виду к ярнамитам с тесаком. Могут отходить небольшими шажками назад - челночком. Если сражаетесь с группой ярнамитов, то они в таком случае будут защищены своими товарищами. |-| Тактика= Держитесь от них на расстоянии не менее двух метров, чтобы было время среагировать на их атаки. Можно либо подойти и провести свою серию атак R1 во время их восстановления, либо зайти за спину, во время их серии, и нанести заряженный удар R2 в спину. Старайтесь не стоять очень близко к ним, потому что их атаки очень быстрые, и у вас будет недостаточно времени, чтобы среагировать на них, на таком расстоянии. Поскольку их атакам не хватает дальности, будет довольно эффективно, спровоцировать их на атаку и сразу выйти за пределы её диапазона, и после окончания их серии атак, они в чистую откроются под ваш удар. |-| Статистика= * Слабость - 25px|К Огню |-| Дроп= |-| Внешний вид= Huntsman Sickle 01.png|Основной /по всему Ярнаму/ Huntsman Sickle 03.png|Вызван Звонарём /Яаар'гул/ Huntsman Sickle 02.png|В чёрной одежде /Мастерская Церкви Исцеления/ Huntsman Sickle 05.png|В яркой шляпе /Запретный Лес/ Huntsman Sickle 04.png|ДЛС /Кошмар Охотника/ С Тесаком Описание= С тесаком - проводит атаки на небольшую дистанцию, часто объединяя их в длинные серии ударов. Если вы видите, что начинает проводить серию ударов - отойдите и просто переждите, готовясь к контратаке, поскольку после серии они некоторое время будут восстанавливать силы. Самая длинная серия состоит из четырех ударов. Наряду с ярнамитами, вооруженными серпом чаще всего устраивают засады, особенно в первой локации - Центральный Ярнам |-| Тактика= Тактика такая же, как с Охотниками (Серп), стойте не ближе двух метров, провоцируйте на серию атак, стрейфите или уклоняйтесь в сторону и бейте их, пока они восстанавливаются от своей серии. Также можно стрейфить против часовой стрелки, или ускорятся вперёд сквозь их атаки, заходить за спину и бить заряженным ударом R2, который позволит провести висцеральную атаку. В общем, серии атак R1 или комбинации атак трансформации, лучше всего работают по одиночным целям; если перед вами группа, переключитесь на атаку с большой горизонтальной дугой, чтобы ударить по всем. |-| Статистика= * Слабость - 25px|К Огню |-| Дроп= |-| Внешний вид= Huntsman Cleaver 01.png|Основной /по всему Ярнаму/ Huntsman Cleaver 02.png|В белой шляпе /Запретный Лес/ Huntsman Cleaver 03.png|Вызван Звонарём /Яаар'гул/ Huntsman Cleaver 04.png|ДЛС /Кошмар Охотника/ С Саблей Описание= Самые настырные и агрессивные среди зараженных ярнамитов. Их атаки наносят большой урон. Атакуют на ближней дистанции, совершая довольно резкие удары. Часто проводят серию из четырех ударов, которая в начале игры будет для охотника смертельной. Последний удар в серии - выпад - укол саблей с помощью вытянутой руки. Это атака идет с задержкой. |-| Тактика= Их колющая атака долго готовится, поэтому её легко идентифицировать; или отскок в любую сторону или быстрый рывок вперед, чтобы встать позади них для заряженного удара R2. Прерывание этой атаки также относительно легкое из-за сильно заметной анимации, и если вокруг нет других врагов, это может быть очень эффективным способом для их ликвидации. Чтобы избежать горизонтальных ударов, или быстрый рывок вперёд с уклоном, или отскок назад от удара. После ухода от любой из их атак, просто проведите быструю серию R1, чтобы покончить с ними. |-| Статистика= * Слабость - 25px|К Огню |-| Дроп= |-| Внешний вид= Huntsman Cutlass 01.png|Основной /по всему Ярнаму/ Huntsman Cutlass 02.png|В белой одежде /Запретный Лес/ Huntsman Cutlass 03.png|Вызван Звонарём /Яаар'гул/ Huntsman Cutlass 04.png|ДЛС /Кошмар Охотника/ С Вилами Описание= Неприятный противник в группе. Во первых, виллами они могут достать охотника на средней дистанции. Во- вторых, затянутые удары с неочевидным замахом могут застать охотника врасплох, оглушив его в самый неподходящий момент. В-третьих, держа виллы перед собой они могут трижды толкнуть охотника, не давая ему провести атаки даже быстрым оружием. Незнание этой атаки может привести охотника к смерти, если он окружен толпой охотящихся. |-| Тактика= Во время их атаки с разбега, этих Охотников можно сбить с ног выстрелом из огнестрельного оружия, а так как им нравится использовать эту атаку, держите пистолет наготове, когда они приближаются к вам. Если точно рассчитать время, то можете использовать собственную атаку в прыжке или колющий удар, чтобы поразить их, как только они попадут в зону действия. В отличии от других Охотников, их атаки в целом имеют гораздо большую длину, имеют более широкую дугу и от них сложнее уклонится, поэтому держитесь от них дальше, чем от обычных. На близком расстоянии они будут использовать атаку в виде нескольких тычков подряд, от неё очень трудно уклониться, даже если вы на одном уровне. Наиболее эффективное средство борьбы с ними, это держаться на расстоянии, дождаться начала их атаки и быстрым рывком сквозь неё зайти за спину и ударить. Их удар с замахом над головой, если вовремя заметить, легко прервать, можете их ошеломить а потом быстро покончить с ними с помощью висцеральной атаки. |-| Статистика= * Слабость - 25px|К Огню |-| Дроп= |-| Внешний вид= Huntsman Pitchfork 01.png|Основной /по всему Ярнаму/ Huntsman Pitchfork 02.png|В белой одежде /Запретный Лес/ Huntsman Pitchfork 03.png|Вызван Звонарём /Яаар'гул/ Huntsman Pitchfork 04.png|В одежде палача /Мастерская Церкви Исцеления/ С Ружьем Описание= Приоритетная цель в толпе охотящихся, иначе они могут изрядно досадить охотнику, или стать причиной его смерти. Стреляют точно, при попадании в охотника, он оглушается и некоторое время беззащитен. Урон от выстрела от среднего до высокого. Если подойти к нему вплотную, то он не сможет в вас попасть - у ружья длинный ствол - он пройдет мимо вас. Часто рядом с ними находятся Бешеные собаки, усложняющие жизнь охотнику еще больше. |-| Тактика= Если в группе Охотников есть стрелки, уничтожайте их в первую очередь, иначе они будут постоянно обстреливать вас, пока идёт бой. К сожалению, это легче сказать, чем сделать, так как снайперы обычно находятся в тех местах, до которых сразу не добраться, пока не пробьёшься через группу врагов. Уклоняйтесь от выстрелов, с помощью быстрых рывков или кувырков в сторону относительно их положения; если есть Голубой Эликсир, используйте его перед тем как попасть в зону их видимости, они или не будут видеть вас во время боя или сразу бегите к ним мимо других врагов. Лучшее время для атаки, это их очень долгая перезарядка (длится целых две секунды), в этот момент они беззащитны, используйте это время, чтобы приблизиться и атаковать их, прежде чем они снова смогут стрелять. Также можно использовать Коктейли Молотова или Метательные Ножи, чтобы уничтожать снайперов, не приближаясь к группе, или выманивать других Охотников из поля зрения снайперов и убивать их в безопасном месте перед наступлением. |-| Статистика= * Слабость - 25px|К Физическому урону - 25px|К Огню |-| Дроп= |-| Внешний вид= Huntsman Rifle 01.png|Основной /по всему Ярнаму/ Huntsman Rifle 02.png|В белой одежде /Запретный Лес/ Huntsman Rifle 03.png|Вызван Звонарём /Яаар'гул/ С Ружьем и Саблей Описание= Ярнами на средней и дальней дистанции пользуется ружьем, при подходе охотника вплотную вытаскивает саблю. Повышенная универсальность этого противника делает его более опасным при сражении с группой зараженных. Впрочем, из-за этого его можно подлавливать на смене оружия. Встречается в середине и в конце игры. |-| Тактика= Относитесь к ним, как к стрелкам, когда находитесь на расстоянии, и как к фехтовальщикам, когда находитесь рядом. Подойдите, используя укрытие, чтобы блокировать их пули, быстрым рывком переместитесь позади них и атакуйте с мертвой точки. Они по-прежнему уязвимы при перезарядке и смене оружия, это дает достаточно времени, чтобы убивать их серией R1, прежде чем они смогут среагировать. Атаки с помощью ускорения являются отличным способом нанести урон и обездвижить их по мере приближения, это позволяет немедленно выполнить серию R1. |-| Статистика= * Слабость - 25px|К Огню |-| Дроп= |-| Внешний вид= Huntsman Rifle and Cutlass 01.png|Основной /по всему Ярнаму/ Huntsman Rifle and Cutlass 02.png|В белой одежде /Запретный Лес/ Безоружный Описание= Узники в Подземной Тюрьме, куда их затащил Похититель, возможно, еще до того, как у них стали появляться первые признаки Чумы Зверя. Неагрессивный противник, который будет атаковать только в ответ. Оружия нет, будет вяло пытаться наносить удары голыми руками. |-| Тактика= Их атаки можно прервать, но это не совсем эффективное использование пуль; гораздо экономичнее просто подбегать и бить пока они встают, чтобы не дать им возможности даже начать атаку. Если они встанут, не забывайте что их атаки имеют очень короткий радиус действия, поэтому используйте оружие с большим диапазоном атаки, чтобы безопасно их убивать. В отношении группы из них, действуйте также; отступите за пределы их радиуса действия и используя атаки под широким углом, таким оружием, как трансформированный Топор Охотника или Святой Клинок Людвига, без опасений вырезайте всю группу. |-| Статистика= * Слабость - 25px|К Огню |-| Дроп= |-| Внешний вид= Безоружный_1.jpg|Только /Яаар'гул/ Безоружный_2.jpg|Только /Яаар'гул/ Безоружный_3.jpg|Только /Яаар'гул/ С Сосудами с Маслом Описание= Встречаются только на подходе к деревни в количестве двух единиц, в Запретном Лесу. Их задача попасть сосудом, чтобы его товарищи подожгли охотника факелами или забросали Коктейлями Молотова. Вблизи будут пытаться забить охотника ногами. |-| Тактика= Эти Охотники способны бросатьСосуды с Маслом на значительное расстояние, первое, что может предупредить вас о том, что они рядом, это удар, особенно в темных районах леса. Если вы покрыты маслом, старайтесь держаться подальше от любых других врагов, у которых есть огненные атаки, пока масло не прекратит свое действие. Как только вы нашли Охотника, бросающего их, выманите других врагов за пределы его диапазона атаки и перебейте в более безопасном месте. Охотники с Сосудами Масла не представляют никакой реальной угрозы без своего окружения, поэтому, их сразу можно перебить в ближнем бою, как только убьёте всех способных нанести урон огнём (например, несущие факелы или бросающие Коктейли Молотова). |-| Статистика= * Слабость - 25px|К Огню |-| Дроп= |-| Внешний вид= Масло_Лес_1.jpg|/Запретный Лес/ Масло_Лес_2.jpg|/Запретный Лес/ Масло_Лес_3.jpg|/Запретный Лес/ Масло_Лес_4.jpg|/Запретный Лес/ С Коктейлями Молотова Описание= Могут кидать один или два Коктейля Молотова за раз. Два коктейля они кидают почти без задержки, будьте внимательны. Встречаются в Запретном Лесу, в Кошмаре Охотника. Вблизи пытаются избить охотника кулаками. |-| Тактика= Урона отКоктейля Молотова помешает вам приблизится к ним сквозь других врагов вокруг, поэтому держитесь от них подальше, пока не перебьёте всех остальных, ориентированных на ближний бой в этом районе. Если сможете достать их с помощью своих Коктейлей Молотова или Метательных Ножей, постарайтесь убить их на расстоянии, чтобы не пробиваться через группу других врагов или совершите рывок, чтобы добраться до них. У них слабые атаки ближнего боя, но они могут продолжать швырять Коктейли Молотова с близкого расстояния; уклоняйтесь от бросков с помощью тщательно рассчитанных перекатов или ускорениями, сблизившись бейте их серией R1, пока они восстанавливаются. |-| Статистика= * Слабость - 25px|К Огню |-| Дроп= |-| Внешний вид= Huntsman Molotov 01.png|В белой одежде /Запретный Лес/ Huntsman Molotov 02.png|Вызван Звонарём /Яаар'гул/ Тактика Так как эти враги встречаются, в основном, в начале игры, когда вы достаточно слабы, чтобы убить сразу всех, выманивайте их камнями по-одному. Если вы считаете себя опытным игроком или вам не позволяет кидаться в людей камнями ваша честь и воспитание, то попытайтесь драться сразу со всеми. Это не так сложно, если быть внимательным и не тратить выносливость на ненужные телодвижения. Диалоги "Away! Away!" - "Прочь! прочь!" "I'll mess up your brain!" -"Я размажу твой мозг (по чему либо- асфальт,земля и т.п.)!" "Cursed beast!" - "Проклятый зверь!" "You plague-ridden rat!" - "Ты чумная крыса!" "It's all your fault!" - "Это все твоя вина!" "Beast! You foul beast!" - "Зверь! Ты мерзкая тварь!" "Help me! Oh God!" - "Помоги мне! О,Боже!" "You are not wanted here!" - "Вы никому не нужны здесь!" (When wearing Church or Gascoine's set) "Death to the minister!" - фраза, произносимая охотящимися при виде сета Церкви или сета Гаскойна. - "Смерть церковникам!" (Dying)"Cursed beast..." - "Проклятый зверь..." (при смерти). (Dying)"This town's finished..." - "Этот город обречен!" (Idle)"It's a curse...a curse" - "Это проклятие...проклятие..." (бездействуя) (Idle)"This town is done for" - "Этому городу конец! (бездействуя)'' Примечания * Реагируют на звон Часовой Башни, меняя свое движение: от охоты переходят к "молитвам", а потом обратно к патрулированию. * Как правило, в группе один-два противника имеют факел, некоторые экипированы щитом. Особой опасности не представляют, хотя зачастую, неподалеку от группы находится более опасный противник. * Так же к группе часто присоединяются собаки, защищающие своих хозяев. * Когда испытывают страх, можно услышать как они говорят на старо-английском. * Два охотника, находящиеся в засаде на Туманной Аллеи в Соборном Округе, недалеко от того места, где проживает Арианна, во время своих атак наносят Медленное Отравление. * Чем ближе вы к стрелку, тем больше вы получите урон от пули, уклоняйтесь от пуль, можете не добежать. * Охотник с Коктейлями Молотова более агрессивен, чем Охотник с Сосудами с Маслом, зачастую они будут сокращать расстояние, вступая в рукопашный бой и бросая Коктейлями Молотова вам в лицо. * В русском издании артбука враг назван Ловчим. Из Гайда стр.1= 183_О1.jpg |-| стр.2= 183_О2.jpg |-| стр.3= 184_О1.jpg |-| стр.4= 184_О2.jpg |-| стр.5= 184_О3.jpg |-| стр.6= 185_О1.jpg |-| стр.7= 185_О2.jpg |-| стр.8= 185_О3.jpg |-| стр.9= 186_О1.jpg |-| стр.10= 186_О2.jpg |-| стр.11= 186_О3.jpg |-| стр.12= 186_О4.jpg Галерея Арты= Толпа_охотящихся.jpg Ss06_1402364358.jpg Ss09_1402364363.jpg Bloodborne-screen-02-ps4-us-10jun14.jpg |-| Дополнительная= Bloodborne-screen-05-ps4-us-10jun14.jpg Bloodborne™_20150526225629.jpg Bloodborne™_20150514004013.jpg en:Beast Hunting Mob Категория:Остальные Категория:Рядовые противники Категория:Противники Категория:Кандидаты на переименование